Nullar Etrors
Important info Null's Character Sheet Null's Alchemization List Blurb Your name is NULLAR ETRORS. You are quite enamored with MEDIEVAL FANTASY, especially any stories with a heavy dose of dragons, maidens, and mages. You have a really bad habit of SPYING on people from a distance, and ofttimes find yourself inventing ridiculous backstories and dialogue for them as if they were in that setting. You love PUNS, and your particular typing quirk means you're quite fond of PALINDROMES as well,and you take every possible opportunity to use them. God, dog! You have quite the green thumb, and every waking moment of your life that isn't devoted to being an INDEFENSIBLE CREEP or FLARPING is devoted to maintaining your hive's wall-to-wall and ceiling-to-floor indoor/outdoor GARDEN. You really wish you could eat some of the various fruits, vegetables, and flowers you make, but eating anything other than meat really just upsets your stomach. You're easily startled, hate being the center of attention, and are known to have nuclear meltdowns when forced to do so. Nothing makes you more batshit bonkers than anything more insectoid than the average Alternian, especially when they're feasting on your precious botanical babies. Mentions of your downward pointing horns (a source of great consternation for you,) send you nearly epileptic with defensive fury. Your trolltag is aibohphilicGapeseed, and you have a tendency to get easily flustered and speak ni esrever nehw re'-- ni esre-- ]:<>IN REVERSE!! when you're excited or upset. Life Before SGrub Nullar's enjoyed a lazy and peaceful period as a grub thanks to her lusus, which she is now more than making up for now as she cares for her Slothmom, who pretty much only moves when she's not looking to freak her out or to give her a sucker-swipe to punish her for not feeding her enough. She's got more than her fair share of scars from those long claws! After pupation, she spent much of her early days roaming the areas around her hive scrounging up whatever food she could- plants, vegetables, and the dead lusii she was lucky enough to stumble upon. She had to travel further and further out to get the amount of sustenance needed to keep her lusus happy, to the point where she found herself sleeping in caves during the day and making wildly dangerous several-night treks to and from her hive, when finally inspiration struck her- why not hoard some extra produce and use the seeds to make her own food sources in her home? She began her garden then, and painstakingly cared for it over the next sweep, irrigating the land outside and filling her hive with arable soil so as to make a vibrant garden that produced different plants for her every season. She traveled far and wide to find new saplings and seeds, leaving on even longer trips now that her lusus was well fed at home. She learned to be stealthy, so as to avoid detection from those whose lands she tread on, to hide when foes were near, and, when all else failed, to fight quickly and ferociously. She's not proud of some of the things she's had to do, or the blood on her hands, but when she's resting in her hive, laying on her lusus and letting the warm smell of soil wash over her, she can't find it in her to regret a single thing. However, even all of the luck and skill in the world couldn't keep her on top forever. She's barely escaped from many situations, and drug herself home the sometimes days-long journey with broken bones and grave wounds. When she did get home, slothmom would care for her as best she could... while doing the least she could, but Nullar could never find it in herself to resent her even for that. Her slothmom tried to convince her to find something less dangerous to fill her time with, like flarping, but Nullar was never comfortable being in the spotlight, and her first few attempts failed miserably, as she had a major meltdown any time she was required to take action, and barely escaped with her life. She shelved the idea for a while. During the most hopeless of the many unfortunate situations she found herself in wandering, she met the purple blood Balish Aggaro, and they've been close, if odd, friends ever since. One day while perusing his many books on ancient alternian history, he found a small excerpt describing a troll with her horns, and sent her the page. She instantly became enamored with the ancient revolutionary described therein, and styled herself a costume and persona based on the small drawing included. She used this alter ego, Chastity, to make her flarping debut, and has been rising through the ranks ever since. Her opponents are always a little confused, however, when rather than kill them she demands they send her a plant from their native habitats. Life during SGRUB Nullar retrieved her game discs and entered the game as the Maid of Hope- whatever the fuck that means. She was involved with fuckery on Derse, including the rescue of Jossik Katarn, who at the time was ridiculously flushed for her, along with another troll, a mutant blood named Rilset. Rilset pale zoned himself, and Jossik eventually got over her to date Ryspor, the violet blood who is now in total spades with her. She tried to court Balish both red, then black, and things between her and the twink Libby are sometimes strained because of this. She was put on Team Masochist and sent to Vejant's land, but she didn't do much there before her talks with the twink Jack culminated into him inviting her over for a visit. Previously, Jack had started a game where he'd smashed another troll she didn't know's hand and that troll had given her name up as the next victim after hearing it from a mutual acquaintance of theirs. Null realized that he would probably use this opportunity- masked as a tour of his land- to take her eyes, but she planned to fight it. He gave her the opportunity to keep on eyeball, but Balish fucked it up by failing to make a simple decision, pushing Nullar into even more spades for him, then Jack ended up using his god tier abilities to steal her ability to fight, as well as her memory of the event and any consequences of it- except for the missing eyeballs, of course. Ostensibly feeling sorry for her, he limited his power to merge part of himself with her sprite to aid her as she healed and learned to live with her handicap. She spends all her days now gossiping, scheming, alchemizing, and training to be not entirely fucking useless despite her lack of eyes. Friends, Acquaintances, Assholes, and Quadrants Sami Heston: #''' / ''' Sami is a beautiful, pitiful girl who is probably one of Null's closest friends- if not THE closest. Null is hopelessly in diamonds with her, but a combination of Sami being unsure whether she could stay faithful due to her strange human upbringing, and Null not being sure whether the human could actually stand up to her enough to reign her in, has left them in a strange sort of friend/moirail/resentment tango. Dean Howard: Null knows very little about this player other than the fact that he's dead and also used to be 'acquainted' with Jack. (She hopes they didn't kiss too though because yuck.) He serves as a reminder to Null to remember who the fuck she's dealing with and what will happen if she falls out of her partner/matesprit's 'favour'. Nate Revult: Null begrudgingly likes this human. He's very calm, and no-nonsense, even if he's a bit paranoid and fatalistic. Besides, those last two qualities are pretty fucking smart anyway! Every time she starts thinking they're cool and have a nice little acquaintanceship going, he goes and does something to piss her off like call her a bitch or whatever, so sometimes they're not on the best of terms. Kate Wightt: Null knows very little about Kate other than that she asks if they've ever spoken before pretty much every time they talk. Oops. She knows she's a good fighter, and that she's dating Kikate, and she 'stole' her spot on team Maso, which she's not terribly pleased about. They speak sometimes, but are hardly acquaintances. Beau Demain: Beau and Null chatted very early on, with Beau flustering the shit out of Null. They're not very close, but Null does think she's one of the more level headed of the humans, and she respects her for that as well as being her palecrush's matesprit. Doir Mavico: Doir is a little shit and that's really all there is to say about that. No, but seriously, he's annoying and inconsistent and all over the place. Null puts up with his antics because he's friendly enough, though, and doesn't actively bear him ill will, though she's not above the occasional prank in his direction- or lording over the fact that she still owns way more than half of his items. Rilset Leyers: <3< (Previously <> and one way <3) It seems their destinies are inextricably entwined. Nullar originally took his red worship of her good naturedly, thinking she could 'teach' him how to act properly while they were temprails, but eventually her frustration about the game and other ways her quadrants were failing got to her and she took it out on him in one big blow out. After a couple of altercations and a lot more drama, they settled recently on the black quadrant, and Null has to say she likes things a lot better this way. She's quite fond of him now, and terrified she'll ruin it by being neurotic, or by, even worse, deciding she picked the wrong quadrant with him AGAIN. She's attempting to keep the kissmessitude under wraps for now, for various reasons. Tlaloc Zapote: (Previously one way <3<) Man, Tlaloc is such a little shit. When they first entered the game she felt caliginous for him, but he rejected her and she's since gotten way the fuck over it. Now she just hates him a little platonically, and amuses herself by watching and listening when he inevitably fucks shit up literally all of the time. They speak somewhat frequently, but only when he wants something from her or is trying to let out some aggression for no reason. Vejant Ectrix: Man, fuck this guy; he's a little shit, too. He's an immature little wriggler and Null hates him so fucking hard. She wants to make sure she can always be as far away from his as possible, because he leaves trouble and temper tantrums in his wake. Jossik Katarn: (Previously one way <3) Jossik is such a mess she just doesn't even know what to say. He previously had red feelings for her, but when she rejected him time and time again he decided to sent Tlaloc to say he 'never liked her' and that she 'smells bad'. Yeah, whatever. She listens to stories of him mucking up quadrants and throwing away his lives, and takes comfort in the fact that, even as bad as she is, there's someone more awful than her at everything out there. Seriad Rytoil: Seriad is a huge fucking wallflower doormat cunt. She's the one who gave her name to Jack to get her eyeballs taken out. At first she was mostly okay with it, but the longer she was blind the more she resented her. She does have new sweet robo eyes now, but nothing she's heard about Seriad since has made her respect the troll any more. Kikaté Nagisa: Null and they used to speak every now and again before the game started, and Null found his idealistic anti-hemocaste bullshit slightly endearing but mostly really stupid. They don't speak much now, but she hears he's a skilled fighter and seems to be the leader of the shitty troll team. She thinks he should try to be a better leader though because, like, seriously. And like stop fucking around with bitches' hearts. Balish Aggaro: (Previously <3<. For like two minutes.) BLUH. JUST. FUCK THIS GUY. SERIOUSLY. FUCK HIM. Ryspor Tezeti: Ryspor hasn't spoken to the sea troll much, but her interactions with him have mostly been positive. He garnered a slight black crush on her, but that quickly faded. As of right now he's the other partner in her collect all the genetic material quest, and so far he's managing to get his team to give it up a lot better than she is, so good for him. Maenam Niadis: Nullar is really fond of Maenam. At first she was a little off put, and thought she was, frankly, stupid, and failing as an heiress, but lately she's gained a lot of respect for her ability to stay happy and friendly no matter what's happening. There are some diamonds in the air Null is trying to squash because of the weird shit with Sami and also because Maenam's already diamonds with a HUGE FUCKING DICK. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she really cherishes anything Maenam makes for her- she doesn't exactly get a lot of gifts. Libby: Libby is a vengeful, insecure, jealous, possessive, murderous raging psychobitch. The end. Scarlet: Null has had wavering pale feelings for Scarlet, but they're quickly squashed when she does something crazy like drug her dream self, get her in trouble with the Black Queen, shave one of her friend's horns off, meddle in relationships, or anything of that ilk. She's now dating her kissmesis, and for that reason among others Null regards her with extreme suspicion. Jack: <3 Null's partner/matesprit- at least, until she pisses him off or bores him and he kills her. Nullar respects, admires, and fears him, and also thinks he's super cute (in a terrifying way). That's the basis of any good red relationship, right?! She feels very insecure in this relationship, as she's smart enough to realize he's probably just using her, though he has been very sincere in flirting with/courting her on several occasions. She's trying to do her best to get strong so maybe some day she can make him respect her as an equal and maybe even (though she's not holding her breath on this) curb some of his least desirable traits. Like, wanting to kill most of her friends and enslave her race. Logs OOC Contact Information *pesterchum: aibohphilicGapeseed *email: please use other methods. *reddit: mriabtsev *Sims3 http://prntscr.com/291710